


Put A Spell On You

by SunnySinclair



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Rune Magic, Thor is a blabbermouth, Witchcraft, protection spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnySinclair/pseuds/SunnySinclair
Summary: With great power etc etc. Darcy just wanted to protect her friends. She wanted to protect Bucky. It was made a lot easier with the help of a little magic, even if she couldn’t tell them what she was doing.





	

Most people believed there was no such thing as magic. Even when Thor showed up, brandishing his hammer and summoning lightning, most people stayed firm on their denial of magic.

Darcy was perfectly fine with that. It made her life easier.

Not that her brand of magic was flashy or obvious, unless she wanted it to be, but the less people who understood magic the less who could catch on when she was casting.

Darcy was a Rune Witch – her spells required the drawing and activating of runes. She’d been learning since she was old enough to hold a pencil the power hidden in a few lines and dots, memerised thousands of markings and what they could do. From protection to concentration to just plain having a good hair day, she had all the tricks at her fingertips.

She hadn’t needed any magic to catch the eye of Bucky Barnes though.

It had been easy too, falling for Bucky. It had taken months before he was really comfortable to make his move, but by then Darcy was well and truly involved.

After all that time going so slow, their relationship developed rapidly. More often than not they spent the night together. It was early on into that that Darcy discovered she had the ability to cast runes without even actively drawing them.

When they were in bed together Darcy would absently trace runes on his skin. Even though she thought it didn’t do anything, it made her feel better to drag signs of protection on him.

It took months before she realised that something was actually happening. Bucky went out Avenging with the rest of them, but he came back with nothing worse than a scratch or two, even when the others were significantly hurt.

The realisation of what she could do for him without having to out herself opened up a whole new world of opportunities.

 

Snow was drifting down outside the window when Darcy woke in their bed, warm and cosy. Bucky was next to her, laying on his stomach, his breathing deep and regular, and Darcy smiled to herself. She shifted a little, knowing it would wake him up even if he didn’t outwardly react.

Climbing to her knees, Darcy straddled his hips and leaned forward, pressing her mouth against his back. Bucky’s lip twitched in a smile but he kept his eyes closed, too used to what was coming now.

In careful strokes, Darcy traced runes across his back. Signs of protection, speed, senses, luck, and peace. Everything she thought could help him stay alive for another mission.

She was sure Bucky thought her ritual was odd, but he never tried to stop her or ask why she did what she did.

When she was done, she kissed his back again, and promptly found herself on her back and being pressed in to the mattress. Bucky made a slow growl as her legs parted to cradle his body closer and he buried his face against her throat.

“Morning,” he murmured against her skin a minute later.

“Morning. Did you sleep well?”

“Mhmm.” Buckys hum was almost a purr and he lifted his head enough to kiss her soundly, heat starting to burn slowly between them. “It’s snowing,” he commented when he finally broke away. Darcy followed him and it took a beat before she got her mind back on track enough to parse what he’d said.

“Oh, yeah. Guess Winter is coming.”

Bucky cracked in to a grin and Darcy rolled her eyes. “Don’t you dare say anything like not yet,” she said, trying to sound annoyed but there was too much laughter warming her voice.

“We should stay in bed,” Bucky said. “All day.”

“A solid plan with just one drawback. There’s no coffee in bed.”

“Who needs coffee if you’re not actually trying to wake up?” Bucky dipped his head again, catching her lips for a moment before working his way back down her throat.

“Good point,” Darcy breathed, hands tangling in his hair as he dragged his mouth lower.

 

It wasn’t until almost lunch when they were forced out of bed for anything more than a bathroom dash. Half asleep and wrapped around each other, they gave twin groans of discontent when there was a knock at the front door.

“Tell them to go away,” Darcy whined, burrowing herself into Bucky’s chest a little more.

“I’d still have to get up to do that.”

“Mmm, nope.”

“Can’t have it both ways doll.” Bucky said, and she lifted her head to give him sad eyes. The knock came again and Bucky bundled her up in his arms before rolling to his feet. “Compromise?”

Darcy kicked her dangling feet a little before nodding and wrapping her arms around Bucky’s neck. “Yeah, I’m good with compromise.”

Steve just raised a brow at them when Bucky got the door open.

“Hey punk, whatcha need?”

“Clint’s insisting he needs you for some real competition. Laser tag, apparently,” Steve said, tucking his hands in to his pants pockets.

“Barton wants a competition?” Bucky’s eyes lit up at the idea, and Darcy gave a yelp as she was set on her feet. “Sorry Doll, but you know how it is.”

“Yeah yeah, I know how it is.” Darcy stuck her tongue out at him. “If I didn’t know you were totally mine I’d be worried you were gonna cheat on me with Barton and his toys.”

Bucky’s mouth opened to reply, then he glanced at Steve and thought better of it.

“We’ll talk about that idea later,” he muttered quietly, ducking in to give her a quick kiss, then disappeared back to his bedroom to get dressed.

“Wanna come in?” She asked, turning to Steve. “I could use food and Bucky’s got me so used to making, like, ten servings these days. Somebodies gotta eat all those sandwiches.”

“I could eat,” Steve grinned crookedly.

“That’s what they all say,” Darcy laughed, turning her back and heading to the kitchen, leaving Steve to show himself in.

 

When Bucky came back a couple of hours later Steve was still on his sofa. Darcy was sitting next to him, feet tucked up underneath her. They were watching a movie, trading jokes, and Darcy had Steve’s hand in her lap.

It took a second for Bucky to notice the way her finger moved. She was tracing marks on Steve just like she did to him. When she caught sight of Bucky she flashed him a grin as her fingertip dragged against Steve’s palm in another two strokes, then she lifted his hand and pressed a loud, smacking kiss to it.

“Hey Bucky,” she greeted, getting to her feet. “Who won?”

“Undecided,” Bucky shrugged.

“That’s just so you two have an excuse to run off and play again,” Darcy teased, taking his hand and pulling him to the sofa, forcing him to sit then helping herself to his lap.

Bucky didn’t know what it meant that Darcy had been enacting her odd habit on Steve, but she didn’t seem at all embarrassed about it and when Bucky shot a questioning look at Steve he just shrugged and grinned.

 

After that, Bucky started to notice that Darcy touched everybody, and when he looked closely he could see the precise movements of her fingers drawing on them. Nobody acted like it was strange for her to do so, a sure sign it had been going on for sometime.

More than once, when she was on top of him moving her hands over his bare skin he opened his mouth to ask about what she was doing. He always stopped though – he liked the way she touched him and wasn’t bothered by her giving some small sample of the same treatment to everyone else. The last thing he wanted was her to get self conscious and stop.

 

It wasn’t until he got hurt on a mission that things changed. His arm was bleeding sluggishly, his knock-off serum already kicking in to start knitting his skin back together, but Darcy caught him in the common room and forced him on to the sofa and out of his tac shirt, seeming more stressed than he’d ever seen her.

“This shouldn’t have happened.” she insisted as she bandaged him up.

“I was slow. It’s not a big deal,” Bucky shrugged.

“No, it shouldn’t have happened,” Darcy repeated, like it was certain fact, and she sounded scared and confused about it. “I have to…” She was muttering to herself, and then her fingers were moving over his skin rapidly, drawing out their odd little patterns.

“Darcy?” Bucky started.

“Just let me do this,” Darcy insisted, brow scrunched in concentration. “I just have to… This isn’t going to happen again ok, I promise.”

Before he could question they were interrupted by a sharp intake of breath.

Bucky glanced behind him to the doorway and realised Darcy had frozen.

“You’re a vǫlva?” Thor asked. “Darcy, truly, you’re a practicer of the craft?”

“I…um…” Darcy flushed and glanced at Bucky, eyes wide.

“What’s going on?” Bucky asked. “Darce?”

“You have been most blessed, Barnes,” Thor announced happily, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Darcy stared at him like he’d grown a second head. “Darcy is a vǫlva, a witch, as you might say.”

“A witch,” Bucky laughed. “That’s not a- not a thing.”

His certainty evaporated with one look at Darcy’s face.

“Um, surprise?”

“A witch?” Bucky repeated.

“A powerful one,” Thor piped in. “You are covered in her blessings.”

It took a few seconds for the pieces to fall in to place, but Bucky was starting to think he was finally understanding.

“The patterns you keep drawing on everybody?” He asked, and Darcy nodded sheepishly. “You’ve been putting spells on all of us?” She nodded again, tense, and he realised she was just waiting for him to withdraw, yell or scream or be horrified by her.

“Good spells right?” He said. “Since you started doing those patterns I’ve barely gotten hurt, even when I shouldn’t have gotten out of it. You’ve been doing that.”

Thor, so much wiser than people gave him credit for, backed away from the pair, realising this wasn’t a moment for him to witness.

“You’re not pissed I didn’t tell you?” Darcy asked, still nervous.

Bucky paused to think about it, then grinned brightly. “No. I’d like it if you’d told me, but.” He shrugged. “I get not wanting to lay yourself out like that. I would like to hear all about it, though. I mean, a witch? Real magic?” He cupped her cheek and leaned in, stopping just shy of kissing her. “You’re a lot better lookin’ than I ever thought witches could be.”

“That’s ‘cause the Brothers Grimm are assholes,” she murmured back, and Bucky chuckled before closing the minute gap between them to kiss her.

“So… You gonna fess up to everyone else now?”

“You think they’re going to keep letting me protect them?”

“Think they’d be dumb not to. Just promise me one thing?”

“Anything,” Darcy swore, pulling back with wide eyes.

“I’m the only one who gets the full body treatment.”

She cracked a bright smile and threw her arms around him, smashing their lips together again.

“Yeah, I think I can manage that.”


End file.
